


"No, come back!"

by demiclar



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Coping with the loss of Cayde, Destiny 2 Forsaken, Fictober 2020, Hurt without the comfort, I am already late lol, Just some OCs, Sad, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Casimir returns from the Tangled Shore to find the Tower to be a much darker place than he remembered.Just one take on Zulia's betrayal of Casimir, written for Fictober.
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951855





	"No, come back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So I'm thinking of doing ficober as a big character study for Casimir but also maybe Edon and Torak and then I'll probably throw the vanguards in there as well because I like them. If me already being a day late isn't enough indication, these are going to be trash and I'm not going to be able to keep up, but either way, enjoy!

Casimir felt like a loaded rifle. His body was tense, stiff and ready to fire at the smallest movement, ready to explode. His whole being felt like it had narrowed down to one point of trauma and pain, and just the slightest pressure would cause him to snap. He had no idea where the trigger was, what it was, only that there was one and that it was dangerously close to being pulled.

He felt lost, overrun with the tension of being placed somewhere foreign, a place of unknown danger, like stepping out onto a brand-new battlefield without a weapon. But this was the Tower, he knew the hallways he walked through, knew the space around him was safe, and even if it wasn’t there were weapons on his back and Light in his veins, still roiling from what he’d done.

There was blood on his hands, on his armor, splattered across his greaves from what he’d done, who he’d killed. He knew it wasn’t, but he could almost feel it running off him, pooling behind him in bloody footprints, a trail of blood, of the deed that would never leave him for as long as he lived.

Uldren Sov. He’d just killed Uldren Sov.

His ears hadn’t even stopped ringing from the shot before he knew it would change nothing. Nothing good came of revenge. He’d always known that. Even while he’d been on the shore the past few weeks, living and breathing for the sole purpose of what he’d just done. He’d known it wasn’t going to change anything, but that hadn’t stopped him from trying, from tearing himself apart until he’d avenged Cayde. He’d owed it to him, after all. But now…what was he to do now?

His feet took him through familiar halls, halls he’d traveled for so long, only now they felt twisted, wrong. No, that wasn’t it. _He_ felt twisted and wrong. This was a place of Light, and he’d just killed someone out of malice, someone that hadn’t even acted on their own accord when they’d killed his friend. He wasn’t a being of Light, not anymore. He was a thing of Darkness, no better than the monsters he slaughtered every day.

It was as if he’d teleported, suddenly his hand was on a familiar door, pushing it open with a kind of desperation he hadn’t felt in a long while. He hadn’t felt anything in a long while.

“Zulia.” He rasped, his voice broken and harsh to his own ears. The door clicked shut behind him, the Warlock at the desk in front of him beholding him with eyes wide as saucers.

“Casimir?”

Her voice wasn’t steady, either. It was soft and shaky and almost scared, and it pierced his insides like a blade and made him _hurt,_ and he reached a hand towards her, through the space between them and she jumped.

The space in which they stood was tiny. The room had been moderately sized, an office for Zulia’s personal use, only she’d filled it so completely with bookshelves one practically needed to blink around the room to travel through the space without risking knocking anything over. Her desk was not three feet from the door, the space between them taken up by the heavy wooden slab. Still, she jumped.

She was standing before he could blink, her back near flush with the wall before he could breathe, and she was staring at him with those wide eyes.

“What did you do?”

A whisper. Her eyes dropped to his bloody hand still reaching towards her.

“Uldren.” He stammered, “I had to, he—” He shook his head, tears burning the backs of his eyes. “I killed him.”

His eyes raised to hers just long enough to gauge her reaction to the words. After he’d brought Cayde’s body back, he’d left so quickly, he hadn’t even told her he was leaving, he’d just gone. Whether or not she thought the deed was justified, he had no idea.

Something guttered in her eyes, like a candle in a gust of wind, and he drew his hand back towards himself, pressing it firmly against the heavy plate on his chest. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know where to go, what would come next.

“I need your help.” He managed quietly, wiping at his eyes when tears finally began to well up in them. One of her hands had raised to cover her mouth. She shook her head ever so slightly.

“No, Casimir, I can’t-“

“Zulia, please.” He croaked, reaching for her again. Her back hit the wall. “I don’t…” He forced a breath into his too tight chest. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, her hand dropping as she moved to get around the desk, to step around him. “I have to go, Cas.”

“Please.” He had no idea what else to say. She moved to step past him and he reached for her arm, only for her entire form to vanish in light just as is his fingers brushed her robes.

A light footfall sounded behind him, and he turned to face the door, her face visible through the little window in the center of it. She met his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

Distant, muffled, as if he were underwater, drowning. He might have been, he hardly knew at this point. His fist hit the glass so hard it cracked, but she was already gone, rushing down the hall, just as she had in all his nightmares. But this time, he knew it was real.

“No.” He croaked, his head dropping to lean against the closed door as tears streaked down his face. “Come back. _Please,_ come back…”


End file.
